Conventionally, a multi-stage transmission of this type has been known that includes two single-pinion type planetary gears, a Ravigneaux type planetary gear mechanism as a compound planetary gear mechanism, four clutches, and two brakes (see Patent Document 1, for example). The Ravigneaux type planetary gear mechanism that is a component of this multi-stage transmission includes an input element (carrier) continuously coupled to an input shaft to which power is transmitted from a motor, a fixable element (front sun gear) that is selectively held stationary by a brake, a first output element (ring gear), and a second output element (rear sun gear). The first output element of the Ravigneaux type planetary gear mechanism is selectively connected via a plurality of clutches to a sun gear or a ring gear of one of the two planetary gears (symbol 20) that is disposed posteriorly in the vehicle so as to be separated apart from the Ravigneaux type planetary gear mechanism. The second output element of the Ravigneaux type planetary gear mechanism that rotates at a higher speed than the first output element when the vehicle travels forward is selectively connected to the sun gear of the one planetary gear via another clutch (symbol 28).